The Ghost Of My Love
by animegothgirl16
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has killed herself and Naruto is left alone and miserble. He begins to see her again but is she really there?
1. Chapter 1

New story!

I don't own Naruto.

(Normal POV)

Thunder clashed as Hinata Hyuuga gazed at the never ending abyss. She stood at the edge of the hole that was bottomless and sharp at all its corners. She stared at the hole as rain drenched her, leaving her soaked. Why did she want to do this? It was like someone was calling her to do this but she still had doughts. She looked over the edge and somehow smiled at the depth. She knew she wouldn't survive this. She pulled out a kunai and took off her lavendar and white jacket revealing a midnight blue sundress. She planted her jacket to the ground as if to leave her very own sign that she'd been here. She looked back at the forest hiding the villge and smiled.

"Goodbye everyone, Goodbye Naruto," She said as she let herself fall into the endless below.

I'm really sorry it's so short but I'll start a longer chapter tomorrow.

Gomen nasai...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

(Normal POV)

Naruto shot up in his bed ,sweat dripping down his face.

"Hinata..." He whispered staring at the full moon, "She wouldn't do that right?" He jumped out of bed and put on some pants and a jacket. He ran out of his apartment into the night hoping it was all a dream.

He reached his destination anxiously looking around for a sign of Hinata anywhere. His heart stopped cold when he saw a lavender and white bundle struck to the ground with a kunai. He slowly walked toward it, not believing what he was seeing. Hinata's jacket and kunai. Stuck in the ground the exact way as his dream.

"Hinata, no" He dropped to his knees," HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A small gentle giggle sprang from behind him as he snapped his neck to see who was there. His eyes widened and he stood in shock.

"Hinata," Naruto reached out for his lavender eyed angel,"Are yo-Are you really there?" The being giggled and ran towards him. Naruto almost backed away in shock as 'Hinata' walked through him towards the hole.

"Wait Hinata, please don't!" Naruto yelled desperately as Hinata looked at him one last time before jumping off into the hole.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto said as tears went down his face,"Why would-Why Hinata?" He broke down on the ground in tears. His dream was real. He walked over to the edge and grabbed her jacket and kunai hugging them to his chest. Even though it was rained on he could still feel her just by holding it close.

"Hinata, I love you"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I'm an idiot DX I wanted to make it longer! Aww man I so lazy XD

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

"Is that true Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to see a shadowy figure approach him. His eyes widened until they hurt as the figure stepped into the moon light. It was Hinata! Naruto grinned wildly and ran to hug her.

"No don't hug me!" Hinata screamed as she ran from his advancing form. Naruto looked devastated.

"W-why not?" Naruto said as his voice almost gave away. He reached a hand out to her and she flinched.

"If you touch me, I know I'll d-disappear," Hinata said sadly,"I dont wanna leave knowing your feelings for me"

"Hinata, are you, dead?" Naruto said fearing the worst. Hinata looked up shocked.

"I-I don't know, I mean, I feel something w-wrong, I see the full moon everynight" Hinata staring at the sky. But before Naruto to question a dark shadow fog covered the area.

"I have t-to go Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a mono-tone voice as she walked towards the cliff's edge.

"Wh-Wait! Will I see you again?" Naruto pleaded at her retreating. Hinata gave him a confusing look.

"B-but you're seeing me now?" Hinata said as she fell down the cliff the fog following after her, into the depths. Naruto gazed in shock and ran to the cliff edge to the egde and saw nothing at the bottom.

"Was that, really her?"

* * *

I guess I figured out how to post here now XD live journal is a drag anyway, (no offense) it's not for me XD


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a roll again! My computer doesn't have a high immune system but I got rid of the darn bug once and for all :] Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo, who may not be in this… (awkward)

Tonight is the night of the full moon. It has been a month since Naruto saw Hinata even though he went to that cliff every night. His friends were worried about him; he would come back more depressed than the day before. The funeral for Hinata Hyuga had long passed but he kept telling everyone: "She's not dead, I saw her, and she spoke to me"

Sakura sighed looking over her clipboard; her patient was the same one who kept exhausting himself every night. He mumbled things in his sleep. He was dreaming of her, but he won't be very happy to wake up, it is just a dream. Sakura walked over to him and looked on sadly. Everyone took Hinata's suicide badly; even Hiashi shed his share of tears. Why did it have to be someone so sweet, so innocent? But Naruto had a look in his eyes; like he knew something they didn't. What was he hiding?

Today, Sakura planned on finding out…As soon as Naruto wakes up of course. She isn't stupid she knows that for some reason, when someone interrupts his blissful slumber, he goes mad with rage! Yes, for now, she would wait for him to wake up.

"Sakura-san?" A timid nurse asked the usually hot-tempered doctor.

"What is it?" Sakura asked staring at the nurse.

"Naruto-san is awake,"

"Oh, good, you are dismissed" Sakura said as the nurse gave a polite bow and scurried back to her other patients. Sakura sighed and headed to room 206 to confront the blonde baka.

Naruto lie in the hospital bed with tears streaming down his face. Why hasn't he seen Hinata, yet? She said she'd see him again, but why hasn't she come when he screamed her name into the dark empty night. Before he can ponder anymore Sakura opened the door. Her eyes widened seeing him in a state of distress.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Hinata, I didn't see her in my dreams,"

"Naruto…"

"Why? She was the one I loved,"

"Naruto"

"Why did she do it, WHY?"

"…"

"…"

"It might be a sign…"

"Of what, Sakura?" He hissed.

"Maybe, this is it," Sakura glared,"Hinata wouldn't want to see you in pain, what happened to being Hokage!"

"What about it, without her by my side…"

"Naruto, she wouldn't want you to waste away like this!"

"I want to be with her!"

"Naruto, if you still don't see her-"

"I will see her!"

"Even so, if she doesn't show up tonight,"

"…"

"Let her go..."

"I-I can't, I can't leave her alone again,"

Sakura looked at him sadly and shook her head. She hated to see him like this, it was too much. She hoped he'd get over this, hoped he would let go of Hinata. For the sake of his health or maybe, it was Hinata who needed to let go of him. Sakura shook her head again and left the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto didn't care what anybody thought, he would find Hinata tonight or join her at the cliffs bottom. Naruto left the hospital, it was already late, and he had to hurry. He ran to the gates, noticing the sleeping guards, and kept going to the cliff.

As he neared the area he noticed it becoming darker than usual, like a dark fog had covered the area. As he reached the cliff's clearing, he saw her. Hinata bathed in the moonlight looking around, dazed. He ran at full speed and tackled her with a hug, laughing and smiling for the first time in a month. Hinata looked at him shocked and scared; she stared at her hands and flinched. Naruto looked at her, his happiness dimmed only slightly at her fearful look.

"Naruto-kun, what happened, why am I still here?" Hinata looked around, "A-are you dead?"

"N-no I'm not, I so happy to see you" Naruto said, "Why haven't I seen you for so long, you said I'd see you again, right?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun, I saw you last night" Hinata looked confused,"I'm scared Naruto, I shouldn't be here, something's not right"

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I"

"You're going to leave me, like everyone else, right?"

"No Naruto I would never-"

"Please! Hinata these moments are all we have," Naruto cried, "I don't want them to end," He buried his face in her chest as he cried. He cried harder when he heard no heartbeat. Hinata wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. She started to shake, but she wasn't sad nor was she crying. The fog was seeping out of her mouth as her eyes darkened.

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a wicked voice, "I'll make sure they won't end, we'll be together here…"**

"**Forever"**

So have I confused you! Have I mystified you? Confusing huh? Pretty good mystery :] Anyway to answer an important question I know you'll have:

Yes, this is a NaruHina story

No, he won't forget her

No, Sakura isn't in love with Naruto (She's married ;D)

Yes, the ending will not disappoint or depress you

Okay now I have to say now is (You know the rest)

Ciao~


End file.
